Day of rememberence
by burnedboy95
Summary: One superhero one antihero one memorable alley there shall be a fight. Small swears, violence and a bit of beer.


****Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Batman or Dc comics**  
>Day of remembrance <strong>

Batman hit the back of stone wall of the alley, crime alley. One of the few places that he actually felt like what he was deep, deep down in the pit of his heart: a child wanting his Mommy and Daddy.

The bricks crushed into his back if not for the Kevlar neck brace that he incorporated into his cowl's neck he probably would have broken his neck.

Regaining his bearings just in time he was able to bring his wrists up to the side of his head just barley blocking the roundhouse kick aimed at it.

The attacker suddenly eased up "Damn I thought I had you there for a second." He said in his usually arrogant and infuriating voice.

"What's that old saying?" Batman started "Don't count your chickens before they hatch?"

"I guess there is some truth to that after all."

"Guess so."

A loud boom of thunder was heard and the two men in the alley looked up as it started to pour rain.

Batman instantly looked back over to his attacker a crack of lightening hit and he was able to see the helmet adorned man who he must now fight.

"Jason"

"How 'bout we stick to the code names tonight Bats."

"Red Hood then." He answered in agreement. "Can we continue?" The Red Hood said as he put up his hands in a 'ready' stance.

"Why not."

In a bolt of lightning Jason shot out Batman in a flying kick catching it Batman slammed the Red hood into the same wall he had been kicked into a minute ago. Letting his former protégé hit the ground Batman let a small smile hit his lips.

"Payback."

"What's that old saying about an 'eye for an eye'?"

The quips didn't last long instantly a blitz of shuriken (ninja throwing stars) flew out from his now outstretched arms.

Batman was easily able to dodge them with even enough time to block the punch that Jason had followed up with and kick him in the stomach.

After recovering the air knocked from his stomach Jason used the knife he kept in his boot-sheath to tab Batman's cape keeping stopping him from moving.

"Crap."

Jason used his rare upper hand to grip the pointed ears on Batman's cowl and bring a knee to his nose.

A small amount of blood dripped from the dark knight as he ripped his cape free and delivered a powerful uppercut to Jason's jaw now it was his turn to bleed.

The battle between the hero and anti-hero went on for hours.

One would grab the advantage the other would steal it back.

One would land a well-placed hit the other would land a better one.

The violence only halted when both combatants had stressed themselves to their limits and were completely exhausted.

The two stood, again, before each other panting heavily and breathing very hard.

Batman's cowl and uniform were torn a nick on the neck, one ear sliced off, his cape was ripped in multiple spots and threatened to fall off.

Jason's uniform was no better the right sleeve of his leather jacket had been discarded after Batman had grabbed hold of it and Jason cut it off so he wouldn't be brought down because of it. His jeans were ripped and blood stained them from when Batman had landed his patented Batarangs in his legs. And the left side of his helmet had been blown off from a well thrown grenade.

Unable to continue the two walked over to one of the brick walls of the alley and sat down on the ground.

Then they remembered why they were there it was the tenth anniversary of when Jason was found by Bruce in this very alley, crime alley the same place the Batman had been born and became Robin.

"Hell of a night huh?"

"Yeah." The dark knight replied while grabbing a paper bag from the corner where he had left it.

Opening the bag Batman reached in and grabbed two beers and gave one to Jason who was already taking off the remainder of his blood red helmet.

The two crime fighters cracked open the drinks and Bruce looked over at Jason.

"Happy anniversary old chum."

"Happy anniversary."

And as they did every year they touched the cans together, drank up and went their separate ways.

**End **

**Hey guys its burnedboy95 here thanks for watching this was a lot of fun writing please review. Hate? Like? Neutral? Tell me all your thoughts I'm a big boy I can handle it.**


End file.
